


For The Love of Pine Tree

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dipper, Drama, M/M, Rape, Revenge, Romance, Top Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Bill thought would summon him was a fifteen year old Dipper Pines. When he finds out why Dipper wanted to make a deal with him, the demon is out for revenge. (Discontinued, but may be continued later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of Pine Tree

The last person Bill Cipher thought would ever summon him was Dipper Pines. He expected himself to laugh at the boy for finally giving in and deciding to make a deal with him, but when he saw the fifteen year old, his eye widened. “Woah ho kid, what happened to you? You look like you were just in a boxing match.”

 

Dipper looked at the demon, his eyes blood shot from crying. They weren't in Gravity falls, they were in Dipper's bedroom in his house. “I need your help....” The teen's voice was horse, like he'd been screaming a lot. “..I can't get the words to come out...So I give you permission to look into my mind.” Tears had started to come from Dipper's eyes again.

 

The demon entered Dipper's mind, seeing what had happened to the Pine Tree to cause him to summon him. He watched as Dipper was being shoved around by some older teens, there were three of them, one of them put their arm around Dipper's shoulder, and pulled him close. Dipper looked scared and tried to pull away. “I need to get home guys, please I don't want any trouble.” The boy had said.

 

One of the teens laughed, as they pulled Dipper to a construction site. Bill followed them, watching as they shoved Dipper to the ground, and his eye widened as he watched the fifteen year old's clothing get pulled off, as three boys held him down. “We're going to have some fun with you Pines, either you put up with this, or we will go after your twin sister instead.” One of them said, he was a boy with dark brown hair.

 

“No! Don't you dare touch Mabel!” Dipper struggled.

 

“We won't have to, if you are a good boy. But if you try to tell anyone about this, we have other friends who won't be so nice to you or your sister.” Another said laughing, he had blond hair.

 

One of the teens with black hair was the first to start, he unbuttoned his pants, and took his cock out. They forced Dipper onto his hands and knees. “Remember, tell anyone about this, your sister is next.” He thrust into Dipper, causing the fifteen year old to scream. “Scream all you want, no one will hear you in this place.” As he thrust blood was on his cock, having not prepped Dipper, and it being Dipper's first time.

 

Dipper started to sob, feeling the other boy thrust against him, his arms being held by the blond and brown haired boy. “Please stop! It hurts! I'll do anything else! Just stop!” His fingers dug into the ground, then he felt the other teen hit his prostate, and was unable to stop the moan that came out, his stomach turning in horror.

 

“Ha! See you like it! I knew you were a freak Pines!” The black haired teen said, holding onto Dipper's hips, his own moans blocking out Dipper's sobs and whimpers.

 

Dipper had seen shows talk about it, but he still couldn't help but hate himself. Just because some parts felt good, just because he had become hard, it did not mean he wanted what was happening to him. But if he fought against them, if he went to the cops or told his parents, he knew that they would keep their word about their friends going after Mabel. So he gave in, it was more stress to fight them, and he hoped that they would finish fast.

 

“That's it..Mmn...” The black haired teen moaned.

 

Between his sobs, the fifteen year old let out small moans, tears streaming down his face, and his hips moving back instinctively. He hung his head, his heart tightening in his chest. Bill watched as all three boys took turns on Dipper, one of them pulling his hair roughly, and shoving his face into the ground. They weren't gentle at all, not caring about the younger teens pleas for them to stop, that they'd already each taken a turn, and he just wanted to go home.

 

Bill exited Dipper's mind, not wanting to watch them go at him again. He couldn't even explain the amount of rage that was consuming him, he looked at Dipper, and saw the teen's head hanging. “Oh...Pine Tree...” The demon had never felt honestly bad for the kid, he was fond of the boy, but he still liked to torment him. “What do you want to happen to those guys?”

 

Dipper's shoulders shook, having been forced to go through everything again because of Bill. “Anything you want...just, make them pay for what they did, and make sure their friends don't do anything to Mabel. Then you can have my soul or whatever...”

 

“Hmm, as tempting as it is to take your soul...” Bill looked around the room and pointed to Dipper's hat. “I will take that as payment instead.”

 

“My hat? Why would you...” Dipper was confused.

 

“Don't worry about it kid, I'll take it as payment.” Bill waved a finger at the teen. “Plus, getting revenge for you will be fun.” the demon pulled the teen boy up and put him into the bed. “Get some sleep Pine Tree, be assured, I will fulfill this job.” A blue flame came out of his hand, Dipper shaking it, the deal becoming sealed. Bill put the boy to sleep, his eye turning black, going back into his own pocket of the Mindscape. He was going to have to think about what he was going to do to those boys, he already decided to go after the black haired boy first.

 

The End

AN: Discontinued, but may be updated later.


End file.
